


Take Me, Baby

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Baby [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Switching, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom could finally be taking charge or he could just be playing right into Bill's hand again. Either way, this night is going to change everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Baby

Tom wasn't drunk. He was fully aware of his senses and his surroundings but he wished he were hammered. He wished that he didn't have the brain capacity to think, but at the same time, he hadn't been able to force enough alcohol past his lips to come to that point.

The night had been fruitless. It wasn't any fun when he knew his mood was going to be destroyed the moment he walked through his own front door. He had considered spending the night with Andreas, but then Andreas knew him too well. He would know something was wrong and then he would pry, like any good friend. Tom couldn't tell him anything, and therefore, he found himself pulling his Audi into his own driveway.

He sat behind the wheel for a moment, gathering his thoughts, his composure. Glancing up at the Kaulitz residence, he noted that all lights were out. He hoped that meant that Bill had gone to bed or at least sequestered himself in his bedroom for the night.

Tom didn't want to face him. He had been avoiding him the entire day but all he could think about was their encounter the night before. He had spoken his desires aloud, made them real.

He had tried to lie to Bill and tell him that he didn't want him, but it was hard to lie to someone who was his other half. Sometimes, it was almost like they shared a brain and if their thoughts weren't in sync, then Bill could most certainly read them. It had all been hopeless, trying to deceive his twin, although it had somewhat worked for awhile.

At last, Tom shoved the door open and stepped out into the warm, humid night. The weather in LA had taken some getting used to, but Tom almost preferred the humidity of LA to Germany's colder atmosphere.

It seemed like a trek, walking from the car to the house and then up then through the foyer and up the stairs. Tom almost expected Bill to be in the livingroom, waiting for him, as he so often did. Tom paused by the doorway of the livingroom, trying not to think about all the encounters they had had there. Strong come-ons, slow seductions, not to mention last night's debacle. Tom had meant to make the last and final break, but instead, he had revealed his hand.

Trudging up the stairs, Tom decided that it was straight to bed for him. He could rub one out, hope it helped him sleep, and then try to get through the night.

Tom noticed Bill's door closed, the lights out and hoped that meant he wouldn't have to face his twin until tomorrow morning. He turned to his own door and shoved it open, his eyes on the ground. He tossed his keys aside and was already beginning to strip when he came to a complete standstill, shocked into immobility.

He stared at his bed, the place where Bill was lying, his lips moving but forming no words. He stopped with one hand pulling up the edge of his t-shirt. His mouth went dry immediately, his heart began to race, his pulse singing with familiar arousal.

Bill was posed on the bed, his body laid out on Tom's pillows. His long, thin arms were draped over his head, the fingers of one hand tangled into the soft, messy locks at his crown. He was naked except for a corner of the sheet pulled over half of one leg, barely masking his crotch. His other leg was spread out from his body and Tom could his thigh curving down into buttock before all else disappeared beneath the edge of the sheets. He was eying Tom with a smoky gaze, his eyes half-lidded, his full lips parted slightly.

For a moment, Tom could not move. It seemed like forever, but it was only an instant, and he felt his cock spring to life in that short amount of time.

“What...” He began, his voice coming out scratchy. He cleared it before continuing in a stronger tone, “What are you doing?”

Bill bit slowly at his lower lips, his dark lashes batting quickly, “What does it look like?” He responded in a low tone.

Tom gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away. He felt a spark of anger in his chest, and he he knew that it was towards himself, for being so weak, but he directed it towards Bill, “It looks like you're coming onto me. Again.”

Bill shook his head slowly, an lock of thick, black hair fell down over his forehead and one eye. “Its your choice this time, Tomi.”

Bill's voice rasped over his senses in that sweet way that it did, and Tom felt his stomach clench. He swallowed once more although his throat was completely dry.

Bill shifted and the sheets slid easily away, revealing his naked genitals. He pulled one leg up slowly, his teeth scraping over his lower lip again. “I'm not laying a hand on you.” Bill went on, shifting his leg tightly against his side, and baring everything to Tom's eyes.

Tom felt his whole face twist this time and he wanted to hold onto something, to try to keep himself grounded. His entire stomach was rocking with desire and he wanted to bolt across the room and _touch_. He wanted to touch Bill just like Bill had touched him. Isn't that what Bill was implying? It was Tom's choice to move on with the encounter, to _take_ Bill, just like Bill had done to him so many times. The thought of holding Bill down and _fucking_ him, actually shoving into his taut, little ass sent a thrill through Tom's entire being. It gave him a sense of power, imagining it. 

Bill kept watching him with those hazy eyes as he slid a hand down his stomach. Long, fine-boned fingers circled his own cock and he tugged slowly, causing a flare of pleasure to ignite in the near black depths of his eyes.

Tom broke from his place by the door and strode across the room. He made it to the bed in only a few steps and knelt down in front of Bill. He grabbed Bill's hand away from his cock, unable to bear the sight and yanked him forward. He hauled him in close, and reached up to grab him by the back of the neck. “Get on your stomach.” He commanded in a husky tone, his hot breaths blowing across Bill's lips. Bill's eyes widened slightly for a moment before Tom could see that spark burn brighter in his eyes. He turned slowly, much too slowly, and Tom slammed him down, pushing Bill's face into the sheets as he leaned over him. “You want me to fuck you?” He asked, giving Bill a shake.

Bill's full lips quivered and he made a choked sound.

Tom dragged his other hand down Bill's side and squeezed one little ass cheek, pulling a whimper from Bill's lips. The helpless sound gave Tom a jolt of adrenaline and desire and he dragged his thumb down the cleft, finding Bill's tiny hole. He ground the tip of thumb over the pucker of flesh until Bill squirmed

“You want me to fuck this tight, little hole?” Tom repeated his voice low. Bill whined and he was breathing hard, his sides expanding rapidly. His long fingers were snared in sheets and his back was arched, his ass lifted towards Tom's torturing hand. “Answer me.” Tom demanded, drawing his hand back to smack him hard across the buttock. The sound of flesh against flesh rang across the room and the power of domination surged through Tom's veins. Bill fell to the sheets, a gasp leaving his lips before his mouth fell open in shock as the pain stung across his punished flesh. “Do you?” Tom repeated, giving him another shake.

“Yes...” Bill whispered, his voice thin and quavering. The sound of his voice so weak, the very admission of that desire, made Tom's entire being sing with arousal. Before, it was Bill that had held him down and delivered the intense, demanding pleasure, but the tables were turned now, and Tom was going to take his good time making sure that Bill knew exactly who was in charge this time.

Tom pressed his finger back between Bill's buttocks, his fingertips probing at the taut flesh. Bill panted and moaned, his body clenching up tight in resistance to the foreign touch. He squirmed with each rough massage of Tom's fingers against him.

“Stop moving.” Tom ordered in his ear before he drew back and delivered another sharp slap to the same throbbing cheek. Bill cried out this time, bucking beneath Tom's hold. “I said stop it.” Tom growled. He drew back and planted his hand in the middle of Bill's back before he hit him again, a real spanking that made Bill arch and cry out in pain before choking over his own saliva.

“Tom, please...” He gasped.

“No.” Tom shoving him back down into the sheets. “You don't get to choose this time, Bill. I never got to choose and now you're gonna take it. You laid down for this and you're gonna take whatever I choose to give you.”

Bill went silent, his head dropping back against the mattress. When he spoke again, his voice was husky, “What are you going to do to me?”

Tom felt his stomach with flutter with the question because there were so many possibilities. There were so many things that he wanted to do to Bill, things he had never even really realized before.

“Punish me, fuck me, please... do something...” Bill sounded breathless, and Tom could practically feel him quivering underneath his hand.

“You want me to punish you?” Tom asked, stroking a hand over Bill's reddened buttock. It would be so fitting, after everything, after all the things that Bill had pushed him into. Bill whimpered, his hips surging towards Tom's hand.

Tom drew his hand back suddenly, smacking it back down against Bill's ass, watching as Bill arched back towards the bed. He cried out, his fingers grasping at the sheets. Arousal rushed through Tom's veins and he could feel himself hard and aching beneath his pants. He wanted to hold Bill down and make it hurt, and then shove into him when Bill had little strength left.

He brought his hand down again, flicking his wrist quickly, eliciting a sharp smacking sound. Bill gasped and actually _rutted_ into the bed. Tom lowered his head with a moan. It was almost too much to handle – Bill laid out before him, compliant, _submissive_. It almost seemed unreal if the sensations running through Tom's veins hadn't been so visceral.

Tom laid a hand against Bill's hand printed ass cheek, stroking his thumb slowly over the stinging flesh. Bill panted quietly, his body tensing at the soft touch.

“Does it hurt?” Tom murmured.

Bill lowered his head against the sheets, his only response to the question. Tom smacked him again, suddenly, forcing a low moan from Bill's lips. He jerked beneath the force of the spanking, his long, delicate fingers curling tighter around the sheets.

“Does it?” Tom repeated, louder now.

Bill's sides expanded rapidly and he cast a glance over his shoulder at Tom. His large, dark eyes were blinking quickly, his cheeks pink. He looked away again when Tom sent him a smoldering, demanding gaze. He remained frustratingly reticent, however, and Tom delivered another sharp smack. Bill's round, little ass clenched and a high-pitched whining sound filtered from his lips.

“Answer me.” Tom demanded, giving him a shake. When a quick response was not forthcoming, Tom didn't hesitate to spank him again.

“Ok!” Bill burst out, his voice quavering. “It does!”

“Does what?” Tom asked, stroking Bill's red ass again, marveling over how soft and pliable the flesh was.

“It... it hurts.” Bill forced out.

“Mmm.” Tom murmured, a sound of pleasure. He squeezed one, little ass cheek in his hand, dipping his fingers into the cleft. Bill took in a stuttering breath, his body tensing again. Tom pressed his fingers back down into the hot, smooth crevice, stroking over the clinched up entrance.

“Where's the lube?” He murmured, because he knew that Bill would have brought it with him. He didn't count on failure and couldn't stand unpreparedness. That second one gave Tom a pause and for a split second, he wondered if he was just playing right into Bill's hands again, just like before. He pushed the thoughts away, however, convincing himself that he really was in charge here.

“On the nightstand.” Bill returned in a hoarse whisper.

Tom glanced over and found the little bottle sitting there. He snatched it up and opened the lid. It was slippery and wet against his fingers and he brought them back down between Bill's legs. When Bill felt the touch of the lube, his hips arched upward, a low moan leaving his lips. Tom grasped his hip, pulling him up higher as he swirled his fingers around Bill's tiny hole. The flesh quivered and spasmed beneath his touch and Tom felt arousal swim in his stomach. He rubbed him harder and Bill whined even as he began to open. Unable to wait any longer, Tom pressed a finger forward, breaching him. Bill arched, his body immediately clenching down on the single digit. Tom pulled him back, sinking his finger further into him in awe of how hot and wet, how velvety soft it was inside. He twisted his finger back and forth, working him open slowly until he could fit a second finger in.

“Oooh...” Bill moaned, his hips now tilting upwards. He pushed his ass up towards Tom's hand, his dark head lowered to the sheets. His flawless back was taut, every muscle tight with desire and anticipation.

Tom plunged a third finger into Bill's ass, enthralled by the image of them buried so deep, the fragile flesh stretched tautly.

“Oh..” Bill groaned, almost in a growl. “Come on, Tom.” He rocked back against Tom's finger in a few quick thrusts, panting, “Come on, take me, baby.”

The intonation caused Tom's stomach to clench wildly with desire. Bill telling him, no _begging_ him, to fuck him. It was the hottest thing Tom had ever heard and he wanted nothing more than to strip down and get his cock in that tight, hot, little space.

He thrust his fingers only a few more times before he pulled back and began to toss his clothes aside. He was almost shaking now and he groaned when he pulled his pants away to find his cock hard and red, throbbing up against his stomach and the tip glistening.

“Yes, come on..” Bill whispered in a low tone ahead of him. He pushed himself up on hands and knees, reaching one hand behind himself to finger at his entrance, as if to keep himself open. Tom almost became frozen with the erotic image, his mind stuttering over itself for a few seconds before his body caught up. He kicked his pants off the bed and grabbed the lube again, using one quavering hand to cover himself. With that done, he grabbed Bill's wrist, yanking his hand away.

“Eat sheet.” He ordered, pushing Bill down against the mattress again. Bill went, his body stretching out with his back arched, his ass lifted for Tom's cock. Tom grabbed him by the hips, rubbing his cockhead up against Bill's entrance.

“You want this big cock?” He asked, thrusting a little, almost breaching him.

“Ngg.. oh, yes...” Bill panted, his entire body quivering. “Come on... fuck me, Tomi.”

Tom pressed his eyes shut, his teeth gritting. He couldn't control himself when Bill talked like that. He shoved forward, pushing his cock into Bill's tight entrance. Bill's ass swallowed him before sucking tight and Tom gasped, almost losing his balance behind Bill. He choked over a breath, trying to get a handle on the orgasm that was suddenly racing towards him. He pulled back slightly, his fingers squeezing Bill's hips hard enough to bruise.

“Ah... yes...” Bill hissed, his hips surging back.

Tom pushed forward again and he sank all the way in this time, right up to the balls. Bill's hot little body squeezed around him and Tom let out a sound that was half way between a sob and a moan. He slumped forward over Bill's body, levering himself up with one hand on the mattress. He thrust again, pulling Bill back to meet him. Bill moaned and shuddered, “Oh, Tomi, yes... fuck me so good..”

Emboldened, Tom thrust harder, smacking his hips up against Bill's ass. Bill rocked back against him and Tom could feel himself sinking deep. Everything in his groin went tight and he pulled back, afraid that it would all be over in a second. He lowered his head, drawing in a breath, and trying to reign in the desire.

“Tomi..” Bill panted, breathlessly, his ass wiggling back toward Tom's cock enticingly.

“Oh my God, stop that.” Tom moaned, but thrust back in hard enough to make Bill's entire body jerk forward.

“Ahh!” Bill rose up off the sheets, his cry ending in a moan. In the next second, he panted, sounding exhilarated, “Yes, right there...”

Tom drew himself up and grabbed both of Bill's hips, driving his cock into him again. Bill thrashed beneath him and Tom slammed into him again, starting a rhythm that made Bill writhe under him. Tom brought their bodies together with a smack, watching as his cock slid in and out of Bill's body. It was the hottest thing he'd over seen – Bill's round, little ass, still red from the spankings, spread open for his cock, taking it over and over again.

“Yeah, take it.” Tom panted, vocalizing the thoughts, as he pumped Bill full of his cock.

“Nngg...” Bill moaned in response, and Tom wasn't sure whether that was a yes or a no. It didn't really matter. He was already here, bent over with Tom's cock up his ass.

Tom slid one hand from Bill's hip up to back, pressing him down steeper into the mattress. His cock worked faster into him, jarring Bill with each thrust. His body clenched down on Tom's cock, squeezing him harder and harder the closer he came to orgasm. Tom panted, trying to hold on, but the way Bill's was squeezing him, it felt like the cum was being pulled from out of his body. He wanted to let go and explode so badly, but he had to hold out. Bill would never let him forget it if Tom came too quickly and Bill was left with a hard dick.

Tom let out a growl, shifting one hand down underneath Bill, grabbing for his cock. He found the thick, hardened column and began to rub up and down the length of it. Bill moaned, and thrust forward into the circle of Tom's fingers and back against his cock.

“Yes, Tomi... s'good... s'good...” He gasped into the sheets.

It was the last intelligible thing that Tom could understand before he lost himself completely. He fell apart, unraveling from the inside out, unable to hold on any longer. The orgasm wound up tightly in stomach before exploding outward, rocking his body with uncontrollable spasms. His body snapped up straight behind Bill's body, his back arching, hips thrusting as he came. His cock throbbed and then began to give hot, thick streams of cum. He emptied himself into Bill's ass, registering somewhere in the back of his mind that Bill was writhing and moaning and he could feel wetness on his hand.

For a few long moment, Tom felt like he was in a haze. He found himself lying in an exhausted pile next to Bill, his heart rate slowly returning to normal.

Bill shifted slowly, turning onto his side. His cheeks were flushed, his hair tousled. There was cum on his stomach and below, his cock was weak and spent. He gave a heavy sigh and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Tom's senses were slowly returning and with them the realization that this completely changed things. Before he could really comprehend what it truly meant, Bill glanced over at him, and said in a low tone, “Tell me you don't want me now.”

Tom's previously hot running blood slowly, cooling quickly. “I...” He began, but he couldn't say anything more because Bill had him.

Bill sat up slowly, pushing dark hair out of his eyes. “I think you'd be lying,” He said in a soft voice, “if you told me one more time that you hate having sex with me.”

Tom swallowed hard, his tongue tied up in knots. He wanted to be mad at Bill, accuse Bill of tricking him into this, but he knew that he had consciously made the decision to accept Bill's advances. He hadn't been coerced or coaxed – no, not this time.

Bill glanced over his shoulder at Tom, but his eyes were soft, “I want you, Tom.” He said simply, his slim shoulder shrugging, “I can't explain it, not now, maybe not ever,” He looked away again, his eyes darting down to examine his nails, “Maybe you're the only soulmate I'll ever have, and if that's true, I want you... all of you.” He stood slowly from the bed and walked towards the door.

“Bill..” Tom began, sitting up.

Bill stopped with his hand on the doorknob, “Think about what's really important to you, Tom. Think about how you really feel.” He looked back at Tom, appearing angry for the first time since their argument the day before. “No more bullshit. I'm sick of it.” He yanked the door open and stepped out into the hallway quickly, shutting Tom in his room alone.

Tom sank back on the sheets, shocked.

He processed the last few minutes slowly, coming to the conclusion that yes, he had played into Bill's hands again, but this time for a greater purpose than sex. He wasn't sure how that made him feel. He wasn't sure what to think about anything anymore, but he knew he had to come to decision. He had to figure it out because Bill had drawn out the line in the sand. It was everything or nothing now.

The thought made Tom feel slightly panicked. He didn't know if he could do this. He didn't know if he could even stay in the same house with Bill right now. His mind felt clogged and hazed over. He couldn't think right, couldn't even begin to gather the scattered pieces his real feelings and desire.

Tom shot off the bed, grabbing at his clothes with shaking hands. He was still yanking his shirt on when he bolted out of the room, grabbing his car keys on the way out.

He didn't know where he was going but he would figure out. All he knew, was that he had to get away or else he would suffocate. He had to clear his head or else he would never know what he really wanted it, and he had to figure that out, because Bill was right. No more bullshit. He was sick of it too.


End file.
